


Why would you ever kiss me?

by Meldanca



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Tension, Young Love, a3 video game, hyodo being an idiot, settsu being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanca/pseuds/Meldanca
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half as pretty.You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester.You like her better.In which Hyodo is jealous and Settsu is determined
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	Why would you ever kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been inspired by the song heather - conan gray  
> If you don't know it already, listen to it, it's really great!  
> Side note: I know that Banri and Juza don't go to the same school, but I pretended that they would :')  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Why would ever you kiss me?**

_I still remember_

_Third of December_

_Me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better_

_On me, than it did you_

_Only if you knew_

_How much I liked you_

_But I watch your eyes, as she_

_Walks by_

_What a sight for_

_Sore eyes_

_Brighter than a_

_Blue sky_

_She's got you_

_Mesmerized_

_While I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half, as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater_

_It's just polyester, but you like her better_

_Wish I were Heather_

_Watch as she stands with_

_Her holding your hand_

_Put your arm 'round her shoulder_

_Now I'm getting colder_

_But how could I hate her?_

_She's such an angel_

* * *

"Settsu!", Ella waves at Settsu, catching his attention, as if he wasn't already glancing with bright eyes. She smiles warmly with her eyes closed, like a child getting picked up by their beloved mother. Immediately he reciprocates her gesture, waving back and calling out her name with such a delicate tone in his voice, as if he would be trying to comfort her. Settsu quickly gets up, leaving his best friend alone at his table during break, moving towards her desk. He doesn't even look at Hyodo, who was watching the whole action carefully, as if it didn't happen regularly.

"What's up, beautiful?" The teasing voice and his smug smile on his face, as he puts his hand around her shoulder, cause Ella to be left with rosy cheeks. The flushed color blends in well with her smooth, pale skin and it makes a good contrast to her pitch black hair.

"I made you some snacks, try them!", she stutters, as his cheeky compliment makes her very shy.

For a minute or two she searches for something in her bag, while making a concentrated face, as she slowly pulls out to boxes filled with side dishes and sweets. Then she opens them, presenting proudly her cooking and baking skills, while Settsu is astonished by the quantity that fits in those rather small boxes.

"You would make such a great wife, wouldn't ya?"

He beams her a quite big smile, grinning with his teeth, while embarrassingly scratching the back of his head. Hyodo tries to ignore their energetic conversation, leaning back in his chair with his arms in front of his chest. He ignores the way his heart shrinks at the sight of his best friend, shamelessly flirting with the most beautiful girl in their class. The stinging pain in his chest never leaves and he sighs when he sees how Ella tries to feed Settsu her dishes.

"This is delicious.", Settsu states with a surprised look on his face, like it was the first time eating her snacks. Hyodo turns his head to look out of the window, again leaning back towards his desk, supporting his head with one arm on his cheek. He tries not to think about it too much, because a best friend would be glad to see their friends happy, right? But Hyodo wasn't glad, nor happy about this situation. He has been crushing on Settsu for the past year, and the need to always be close to him grew bigger and bigger each day. It didn't help that Settsu is his only friend, best friend and also crush.

"Are those sweets? C'mon, you know I don't like 'em.." Banri tilds his head, sheepishly looking at her, like he already knew why Ella had baked those little cupcakes, with a brightly red frosting and sugary hearts on top.

"I made them for Hyodo, you two should share!", she chuckles softly, tucking a strand of hair elegantly behind her ear.

Juza really wanted to hate her for taking his only friend away. But he couldn't, how could anyone dislike her? She didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't her fault that Juza was helplessly in love.

"Oi, Hyodo, did you hear that?"

Juza didn't even look at those lovey doves, having only eyes for each other. Without really giving it a last thought, he abruptly got up without a warning, not even taking his jacket as he's deeply caught in a train of thoughts. He would rather spend his break alone on the rooftop, then listening to the teasing.

"Hyodo, where you going?", he hears Settsu's shouting, signaling him that it is rude to leave without an explanation, especially when it involves not listening to Ella. Juza huffs, taking two stairs at a time, hurrying to get away. He figures that his friend wouldn't chase him down, he's busy with other things, isn't he? When the freezing air hits his bare skin, Juza curses himself out for leaving like a fool in his shirt. But he wouldn't go back to the classroom now, sparing himself of seeing the flirtation ever again. He shivers, while he calmly sits on the cold floor pulling his knees closer to his body, trying to get at least warmer. Then Juza allows himself to sigh loudly, frustratingly running his fingers through his hair. He wishes he could be Ella, always catching Settsu's attention, getting hugs or cheeky smiles. Oh, how he wishes Banri would look at him with those beautiful eyes, which are brighter than the blue sky.

"What the hell, Hyodo? What's gotten into you?!"

Instead Hyodo gets insults thrown at his head and angry glares, quite the opposite of the things that Ella got. He flinches when hearing his best friends voice, partly furious, partly worried.

He turns his head in the opposite direction, not facing Settsu as he's angry that he couldn't at least spend one break alone. Hyodo couldn't see how Banri's expression softened, when seeing his friend shivering and trembling to death on the floor. A crooked smile finds it place on his face, Settsu's glad that he had taken Juza's jacket with him, knowing that the idiot forgot about the cold winter.

"Here.", he carefully bends down to Hyodo, softly placing the jacket around his broad shoulders, while his finger linger longer on Juza than they should. For the first time in a while it's quiet between them. Nobody says anything, as Settsu slowly pulls his fingers away, still looking at his best friend with a mixture of anger and frustration.

"You like her, don't you?", Juza states faintly, as if Settsu isn't supposed to hear the question, which Hyodo had been itching to ask, but is too afraid to hear the truth. Settsu frowns at his friend in confusion, his friend knew that Ella and him were friends, of course he likes her.

"She's my friend, dumbass! Of course I like her, why even bother asking something that stupid?"

"You know what I mean."

Juza drags his jacket closer to his body, holding tightly on it, as if his life depends on it. The lively color on his knuckles disappeares, as he clenches his hands. He shakes his head, hating the fact that his friend sees him in such a vulnerable state, in which he was the most likely to get hurt. Juza doesn't even dare to look at him, anxiously waiting for the answer he isn't hoping to hear, but knows what it would be.

"Huh?"

Banri blinks a few times too often, being perplexed by not only Juza's behavior, but also his question. The wrinkles on his forehead only deepened in more confusion.

"You heard me."

"Hyodo, what the fuck? What's your big idea? If you have to say something, just spit it out already!"

Juza stares at the floor, as if it's the most interesting thing on the world, avoiding Settsu's gaze.

He huffs again, loudly grinding his teeth, trying to swallow down the wave of jealousy. Is his friend really that dense, or hasn't he noticed Juza's eyes lingering on him for a little too long for the past year? Hasn't he noticed how his insults slowly disappeared, being replaced with cheesy compliments? Hasn't he noticed how nervous Juza always is, being beside him?

"Ella. You like her, a lot. You like her better than me."

"What?"

"Don't fucking 'what' me, Banri! You flirt with her all the damn time, showering her with compliments, teasing her! You even gave her your sweater, when she was feeling cold, while you pretended to feel warm!", he barks loudly, not realizing that his lungs are barely able to draw some air into them, while glaring at Settsu with an angry expression on his face. Then he pauses, trying to breathe again, panting like a dog on a warm summer day. His hands are clenched into fists now, his knuckles appearing to stick out of his skin, as they turn whiter than chalk.

His head throbs in pain, Juza isn't able to think straight, so he blurts out anything he has to say.

"I'd been used to being by your side! You can't just come and go as you please!"

"You done now?"

Settsu cocks up one eyebrow, like he isn't bothered by his friends outburst, nor affected by the words which were spit out in deep anger. This only causes Juza to get louder, screaming and shouting, leaving him with a fully red face. By now Juza's not even sitting on the floor anymore, directly standing in front of his friend, furiously shoving one finger in Settsu's chest, pointing at him.

"Oh, no, Banri! You can't pull this shit now, I'm fucking done with your arrogance, and stupid grin, snarky comments and hurtful insults! I don't even care if you like that girl or not, I don't!"

"You don't?", his friend grins from one ear to another, almost as if he's sure that he has won this argument.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that? Is this fucking funny to you, bastard?"

Hyodo aggressively pulls Settsu by his collar, so that only a few inches keeps them apart. He can feel Banri's breath on his face, being mesmerized by his deep blue eyes, which radiate with provocation. Silently telling Juza to pull him closer, closing that mere distance. His eyes drop to Settsu's lips, until he quickly looks away. Hesitatingly he lets go off his friend, shutting his eyes in regret of his outburst. Why did I have to do this? Banri will just make fun of me now, as he seems to enjoy it. What an ass, and I had to fall for him? Fuck me.

"You know, Hyodo..", Settsu plays with his fingers around Hyodo's neck, smirking when he sees his friend drawing air into his lungs. Hyodo frown stays on his face. He opens his eyes, looking at Banri with a piercing gaze, which could cut through any tension, but not this. Banri's touch leaves Juza shivering, although he's wearing his rather thick jacket.

The places which had been touched, now burnt badly, but Juza can't shake off this feeling, barely trying to suppress his desire for more. Banri looks at him through his long eyelashes, placing both of his cold hands on Juza's neck, while his friend hisses at the freezing temperature. Then he tilts his head to an angle, as if he were to kiss him right now, right then. Juza licks his lips in anticipation, not quite knowing what to do, but also not being able to look away. Settsu stares longingly into his eyes, tracing the outline of his rosy cheeks with one hand. Juza curses himself out in his mind, not being able to withstand the gaze he's been drawn into. Then their lips brush against each other, teasingly getting closer, biting his lips, only to slightly pull away so that their lips wouldn't touch.

"Don't do this to me.", Juza pleas softly, hoping that his friend would snap out of it and stop making fun of him. He hates how his heart skips multiple beats, being this close to Settsu affected him greatly, in ways he wouldn't like to admit. If Banri doesn't move back now, Juza won't be able to take this any longer. Suddenly his friend buries his fingers into his hair, pulling him closer by it, as Juza can feel himself melting into Banri's touch when their lips finally meet. He exhales loudly through his nose, his breath quickly hitches and Juza isn't able to control himself anymore. Quickly he places his big hands on Settsu's hips, drawing him closer, while his hands wander all the way up to his back, not being able to keep them to himself. But Banri separates himself quickly from the grip, as if he's trying to tell his friend, that there were still things left unsaid.

"Why would you ever kiss me?", Juza pants, looking terrified at his friend in disbelief, as if he couldn't grasp the idea of anyone ever liking him. Settsu softly chuckles at that question, not being surprised that Juza still is in denial. "Because I like you, dumbass." "What about Ella? I'm not even half as pretty as her and you-" Banri carefully places a finger on his lips, signaling him to stop overthinking anything.

"I asked Ella to help me to make you jealous and she did. But she always felt bad about it, that's why she regularly brought you sweets.", he explains in his husky voice, looking at Juza from the corner of his eyes, as to being embarrassed by admitting his plan. "Making me jealous? You could've just told me!", he frowns again, biting his tongue to not throw an insults near his direction. "Could've, but I wanted you to admit it first. Figured you'll only crack with provocation.", he smugly smirks, again placing his fingers on his neck. "Bastard.", Juza grits through his teeth, but can't contain his smile, radiating with softness. "Yeah, but you still like me."


End file.
